


A Shorter Leash

by derriere_le_miroir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PW Drama CD, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derriere_le_miroir/pseuds/derriere_le_miroir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss is fed up with Kaz's irresponsible, womanizing ways and decides to enact a final punishment. A sexy punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shorter Leash

It usually took little more than flirtatious glance, a compliment or two, maybe a drink – before long, Kazuhira Miller had been able to take the newest object of his affection aside after her shift was over, and alleviated her worries concerning certain rumors. Unfortunately his reputation preceded him these days (reaching his boss, too, who was none too pleased about his romantic endeavors), which was why he had to act fast whenever they got lucky enough to acquire more female staff.

Being the base's subcommander came with certain perks, though, and wooing Pigeon hadn't been difficult – she was an aspiring and incredibly talented mechanical engineer in her early twenties, having serious trouble being recognized amongst her predominantly male peers in the industry. She'd told Kaz all about how and when she'd heard of this group and, even though working with the military wouldn't have been her first choice, she felt like her efforts were truly appreciated and that she contributed to something, under her own name.

 _Mmh mmh_ , Kaz would nod, and take another step closer, coincidentally planting a hand flat against the wall, right next to her. She was as cute as she was smart – _and yet she works with us, what a waste_ , he could almost hear Big Boss's intrusive words, but he didn't dwell on that passing thought for long, simply thanking a god that didn't exist that he wasn't here right now. Kaz's other hand went for the frames of his glasses, pulling them down his nose so he could properly make eye contact. They always complimented him on his eyes; slightly slanted but blue as the sky, a beautiful dichotomy that lead to questions about himself, one of his favorite topics to talk about.

“I'd love to know even more about you. You're not like the other women around here... mind if we take this somewhere more private?”

There were footsteps in the distance. They were in a hallway not far from the tech lab, which was well frequented even at this time of the day, so Kaz didn't pay it any mind. As far as he was concerned, he was talking important business with a new and promising recruit.

“Oh,” Pigeon replied, a little dumbfounded given the sudden offer. She didn't say no, though, just, “I don't know... I'm sure you must be busy. I mean, being the second-in-command and all.”

The footsteps approached. Kaz leaned closer. “Yeah, I am. But I'm more than willing to make time for someone like you. Trust me, the boss will – “ She broke eye contact, looking somewhere behind Kaz instead, who knitted his brow in response, unable to hide the mild annoyance because she had managed to tear his gaze away from him in the first place. He knew he was a sight to behold, so what –

Only after a demonstrative clearing of someone's throat did Kaz open his mouth to say something again, ready to put whoever had interrupted them on cleaning duty for a week.

Or not.

“So that's where _Commander Miller_ was hiding... I see he's hard at work, as always.”

_Oh Jesus fucking Christ you've got to be kidding me._

“Well, in a way – “ Was she _giggling?_ Kaz froze in place, paralyzed by his own anger. He tried to swallow it down, pushed the sunglasses back up his nose, and Big Boss went right on,

“I hope it's no problem if I abduct him for a little chat? There are administrative matters that require both our attention, things like that.”

“Not at all. I'm sorry for taking so much of your time, Commander Miller. Boss.” She snapped a brief salute, then gracefully slipped out of Kaz's figurative grasp, away from the wall. Moments passed. Kaz remained right where he was and only very slowly turned around, because Big Boss hadn't spoken up again.

There he was, nipping at a can of beer, pleased with himself. Kaz would have liked to wipe that self-complacent expression off his face. _Administrative matters my ass. You just had to go snooping around again –_

“ – Great. Are you happy now, huh? Of course you are.” Kaz snorted, Big Boss arched a brow, and he instantly knew that throwing a tantrum was about the worst thing he could do right now. If he was lucky, he could simply slip away and spare himself the lecture.

“So much for my date tonight,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head. He attempted to push past Big Boss, but stopped and yelped when he felt a sharp tug around his neck – Big Boss was pulling at his ascot with his free hand, keeping his partner from running away too soon.

“Not so fast. You're gonna have a date alright.”

With a flick of his wrist, Big Boss caused Kaz to squeak, “ _Snake_ – “ He decided to take his deputy commander for a stroll, and began to walk down the hallway, nonchalantly dragging the man behind him.

“Oh come on, Boss – we had this discussion often enough!”

Not that an argument like that would save him, but hope dies last, as they say.

***

He'd really imagined his evening to look somewhat different. Certainly he wouldn't have been forced to sit here in this chair, in his own quarters, feeling like a convicted criminal, with Big Boss acting like he was judge, jury, and executioner all at once. Hadn't allowed him to get a word in edgewise either, so far, and Kaz was mentally preparing himself for the worst – Big Boss's punishment would probably differ depending on what he'd heard from other sources, and he had a lot of those. Given that he was _such_ a good listener, it came as no surprise that people frequently went to him with their troubles, no matter how trivial.

(He preferred being suspected because of trivial quarrel over Big Boss finding out about the off-site phone calls he'd been making every now and then, and he was grateful for that much – a good distraction, if occasionally painful.)

Kaz felt himself shrink under Big Boss's scrutinizing, accusatory gaze. He was pacing in front of Kaz's seat while futilely trying to swallow his displeasure down with the beer he still hadn't finished. Kaz kept his hands folded in his lap, wondering if some alcohol would have a mellowing effect on his boss – listening to him curse and rant though, the chances of that were slim.

“ – told you this so many times! A month ago you were still together with Mouse – “ Oh, wherever did he hear about that... “And now you're going for Pigeon? She just joined last week!”

“One and a half weeks ago,” Kaz corrected him and ducked his head when Big Boss moved suddenly, like he was about to hurl that can at his head. Kaz sank deeper into his seat.

“That doesn't even matter! What matters is that you are leading all these girls on and causing unnecessary friction that way. And you're not only undermining your own credibility like that, but mine as well. Any more of this and before long, nobody's gonna take you serious anymore. Is that what you want, Kaz?”

“But I'm not – “

“Why can't you just stick to _one girl_ if you absolutely can't go without it?”

“That's not – “

“Is that really so difficult? Kaz!”

“Let me finish, damnit!” Kaz yelled when he had enough of Big Boss's booming voice, flinging accusation after accusation at him, and finally, his boss fell quiet. And then he just burst out, without thinking,

“I just – not everyone can be like _you_ , okay, Snake! Pining for the same woman for years, only to have your heart broken – clinging to her even after she's long gone!”

Big Boss stared, baffled. Kaz sucked in a harsh breath, realizing what he'd just said – out of line didn't even begin to describe it. “I'm – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But, hear me out – “ Kaz gestured, helplessly, expecting to be hit about every second now. And he wouldn't even blame him.

“I can't live like you, Snake. Fighting's one thing, but I still like being around and connecting with people, even if those connections don't turn out to be meaningful. I like women, I like having se–“

“Not like me,” Big Boss interrupted him, his voice sharp as a knife, cutting right through the other man. Kaz swallowed. “What exactly am I like, Kaz? Do tell.”

He'd spend the next few days at the infirmary anyway, Kaz was sure. Too late to take it back now.

“Lonely,” Kaz said, sober now. “Because of what happened – you don't let anyone near you... not even me.”

Making a problem about Big Boss instead was a surefire way to get on his bad side. The older man was eerily quiet now, and Kaz was certain this was simply the calm before the storm. In a moment, he'd explode – smash him against the wall, if not through it, for daring to bring up _that_ thing, exploiting a weakness Big Boss had trusted him with one evening. The reason why he _tried_ to keep people emotionally at an arm's length, though Kaz would learn that he rarely succeeded in that.

Then, Big Boss finally moved. He closed the distance between himself and Kaz, until he stood right in front of him, and leaned down. Kaz attempted to hold his gaze, so close to his own face, anxiously gripping the armrests of his chair. _That's it, this time I'm going to die for sure. Goodbye, cruel world._

“A shorter leash, then,” said Big Boss, a low, thoughtful murmur, while shoving his beer can into Kaz's free hand, who just followed along and took it, too terrified to respond in any other way.

The same went for his knees, when Big Boss's hands were placed on them, to push them apart before he sank down right between them. The next time Kaz blinked, those nimble fingers were at his waistband, working the belt buckle open.

“Wh – “

He was going to –

“I-Isn't that taking it a bit far?!” Kaz laughed nervously, but he was actually screeching, just slightly panicked now.

_He's going to crush my dick, oh god, oh my **god** – _

“I apologize! I swear to god it won't happen again! I won't say anything more! _...Snake!_ ” His own hand darted for Big Boss's, who just slapped it out of the way, and pulled out his partner's still limp cock, his grip on it incredibly firm.

Kaz squirmed in his seat, whining, pleading, this close to just kicking Big Boss in the stomach and make a run for it. He'd fucking jump into the ocean and swim to shore if that was what it took to keep his prick.

“ _Boss_ – !“

“Quit your whining already,” Big Boss said, and rolled his eye. Only then did Kaz realize that his hand down there wasn't actually doing anything hurtful, just lazily tugging his cock to life.

He exhaled, shakily.

“What...?”

“Kaz. Lean back.”

He leaned back, until he could feel the chair again at his shoulders, his lower body automatically shifting an inch or two forward, closer towards Big Boss. Nothing made much sense anymore, but he instinctively did as he was told. Big Boss rewarded him with long, slow strokes, each of them ending in a little harmless twist. His own hand was convulsing around the can, denting it.

Kaz willed himself to relax, closing his eyes; his brow still furrowed in concentration, tongue lightly sticking out between his lips. He couldn't even formulate a clear thought of what was happening right now – _Big Boss is jerking me off_ – because once he did, he might burst out laughing at the surreality of it all.

That didn't seem to be all yet, though. Another sensation was threatening to overwhelm him when he could feel Big Boss's hot breath brushing over his wet, swelling, soon semi-erect cock, dragging a barely stifled whimper out of Kaz. He thought he could even feel the bristles of his beard –

“Is that close enough?”

“Uh – “ Kaz opened his eyes, looking down. He was already sweating profusely, and the sight of Big Boss between his thighs, lips hovering over his erection surely didn't help – his sunglasses almost slid off his nose, and he had to push them back up again. That was followed by him emptying the entire can of beer in one gulp, trembling fingers attempting to set it down on the ground.

“W-Well, it's certainly a start – “ He mumbled, pulse quickening at the prospect of Big Boss going even further, and sure enough, he wasn't disappointed. His boss's hand slid to the base of his cock, pulling the foreskin back.

Without the slightest sign of hesitation, Big Boss pressed his mouth to his girth, lips wrapping around the head, then sliding down the shaft. Kaz couldn't hold back a throaty moan, instantly enveloped in the tight, moist heat of the other man's mouth.

“Hah.... w-wow, Boss,” he breathed, hand automatically going for the head buried in his lap, fingers threading through his dark, shaggy hair. His boss wasted no time getting to work, moving up and down and sucking him off expertly; with skill to rival the lewdest, most experienced women he'd had – and that from a man who generally preferred to remain celibate.

But of course, he didn't have just any man between his legs right then. He'd stopped being surprised at Big Boss being so ridiculously competent at damn well everything a long time ago, and apparently that now included fucking.

Under different circumstances, Kaz might have complained.

“I'd expect nothing less,” he hummed, receiving no answer, as usual, but that was alright – he really didn't _want_ one right now when his boss was this busy. Soon enough, all remaining tension had left Kaz's body, and he began to arch his hips in the same rhythm that the older man bobbed his head, his hand still covering where his mouth couldn't reach. Or, rather, Kaz _thought_ it couldn't reach – Big Boss proved him wrong, again, when Kaz found himself hitting the back of his throat, and out of reflex and irresponsible desire he almost thrusted deeper, but Big Boss's palms against his stomach were pinning him to his seat. Kaz mewled, panted, groaned, yanked at Big Boss's unkempt hair.

“ _Christ_ , Boss... could've just, mh, told me – “ Kaz somehow managed to string together a coherent sentence, though not much thought preceded it. “That you were... jealous – “

And that was the exact moment where everything stopped, and Big Boss rose, gripping both armrests to support his own weight, and looming over Kaz, staring straight at his face.

Kaz blinked, owlishly, oddly focused on a thin thread of saliva hanging from his lips.

“Um.”

“Yes, Kaz,” he said, deadpan, his inflection somehow implying a very elaborate _you don't even believe that yourself_. His tight smile was just as humorless. “I was jealous. You've figured me out.”

“You've got something there – “ Kaz tried to distract from that stupid verbal slip-up a moment ago, and right when he lifted a hand to wipe over the older man's chin, a mouth was smashed against his, and Kaz almost bit down on the tongue that forced its was between his lips, and, god, he was pretty sure that wasn't just spit he was tasting there –

“Mrngh!!”

Big Boss clawed at his scalp, pushing him even deeper into that mess that was supposed to be a kiss, but it felt more like his partner tried to suffocate him. Kaz braced himself against his shoulders, but to no avail; his boss mercilessly shoved his tongue down his throat.

He let go only after biting down on Kaz's bottom lip so hard he managed to draw some blood, and Kaz cried out, “Fff— _Fuck_! What the – what was that for?!”

That question was met with a smug grin and the words, “Rather than asking that question, shouldn't you be glad I bothered to come up in the first place?”

Kaz immediately went rigid, blanching just for a second. That was definitely not something he wanted to think about in depth – the slight graze of teeth had been attractive before, but now it was just plain horrifying.

“Don't even – ! That's not...”

He wanted to say something else, something really angry, because damn he had to draw a line somewhere, but kinda lost his train of thought when he watched Big Boss take a small step back, both hands at his belt.

Unfastening it.

Very slowly.

“Oh,” Kaz said.

Big Boss took his own cock out of his pants, and by the looks of it, the whole ordeal hadn't left him completely unaffected, either. Kaz had seen him naked often enough in the showers, and had made a mental note to himself that he ought to be really fucking glad that Big Boss had no interest in going after women (because, as much as it stung to admit this to himself, he was pretty sure he couldn't compete with him _there_ , either).

Seeing him in a sexually aroused state, however, was an entirely different story altogether. He wasn't even fully grown yet, and still the sight was enough to make Kaz groan inwardly; Big Boss really did his code names justice – he was well above average, but still below what you'd typically consider painful. He was also cut and the hair trimmed, because he kept his private parts as well-groomed and tidy as the rest of his body.

 _Your vanity is showing_ , Kaz thought, glancing up at Big Boss's face after staring at his dick for a good while, and then back down again. Of course his boss was a vain and arrogant creature at heart too, fully aware of his personal assets, he just took greater care to hide that fact.

...Bottom line, it _was_ a really nice cock that was currently being shoved in his face, more or less, but that was all. If his boss was expecting him to return the favor now...

“What's wrong, Kaz?”

Apparently he was waiting for Kaz to make a move. Even if he _did_ agree to do this there was just no way –

“I thought you were so good with your mouth. If you can't do it, though, it's alright. I wasn't really expecting you to,” Big Boss lamented with a sigh, lazily palming his own cock with one hand, though he might have been better off using two.

Kaz knew exactly what he was doing there, and to his own dismay, it was working – attacking his pride, calling him a loser before he'd even done anything, and implying that he couldn't get him off in the first place. _You're no match for me._ A competition. One of his regular tactics.

“Is that the real reason why you have to change your partners so frequently?”

 _Well, fuck you, literally._ Kaz gave an angry snort and removed the sunglasses from his face, neatly folding them together and setting them down on the ground. He shifted around in his chair until he was sitting at the edge, then reached for Big Boss's cock, causing the older man to withdraw his hand. It was nice and thick in Kaz's own, and he gave it a few tentative strokes, getting a feel for it.

_How does that even fit anywhere...?_

“ _Ka~az_ ,” Big Boss lilted, in the same sort of frisky tone Kaz would use on him occasionally. That really did sound annoying and pushy, but Kaz didn't let that distract him – he'd do this at his own pace, and Big Boss would have to follow his lead.

“Tch,” Kaz made a sound, and sank onto the floor so he was on eye level with his waist, crawling closer. This couldn't be so difficult. Girls did it all the time.

“The things you make me do,” Kaz said, smearing precum all over Big Boss's impressive length. Then he finally pressed his lips to it, already wet from Big Boss's earlier assault. Again, he took his time, running his tongue over his hardness repeatedly rather than taking him into his mouth right away. It wasn't worse than giving oral to women so far, so he continued, bracing himself against Big Boss's thigh.

The worst thing was probably Big Boss's heavy, sweltering gaze resting on him, watching his every move, gauging every playful flick of his tongue – he half expected him to lecture him on this, too. Kaz could feel himself flush, his face hot, and that sensation somehow spread even further, down between his own legs. He bent Big Boss's cock slightly upwards, to give him a long lick, from the base of his shaft to the head where he remained, attaching his lips and sucking lightly on it.

The only reaction that got out of his boss was a sharp inhale of breath, but that was enough for him. He opened his mouth and took him inside, as much as he could, covering teeth with lips in an effort not to hurt him (although he would've fucking deserved it). After a moment, his boss's cock was nestled nicely between his supple tongue and the roof of his mouth. He moved aggressively, swallowed around him, breathed through his nose so he wouldn't have to stop, and Big Boss's hips shook subtly, almost unnoticable.

But Big Boss was growing very hard in his mouth, and fast, leaking a lot. And despite his best efforts not to make a mess of this, spit mixed with another clear fluid was soon running down the corner of his mouth and his chin, making him look like he was damn dog, drooling. But he didn't let go – not yet.

Only after a couple minutes, when he felt Big Boss's fingertips at the back of his head, Kaz removed him, redirecting his attention upwards, to the older man's face. His lips were slightly parted, his cheeks glistening with sweat and a light hue of red.

“So this is what gets you going, huh,” Kaz muttered, cheeky, kissing the tip of Big Boss's cock, then giving it a few harsh tugs. “Having me on my knees, sucking you off. I should have guessed.”

He didn't expect that comment to be met with a soft rumble of a laugh. Big Boss canted his head to the side, gaze dropping to below Kaz's navel.

“Speak for yourself.”

Kaz looked down. He was still rock hard, his erection pointing upwards, a small puddle of precum forming on the ground between his legs. Before he had any chance to mull that over, though, Big Boss pulled at his blonde hair, his own cock poking at Kaz's mouth, begging to be let back inside. He parted his lips reflexively.

“Get on with it.”

“Mmmnph...”

Even as Big Boss shoved his ridiculously large dick into his mouth, Kaz felt something down there twitch, pulsating with need. He didn't try to push away, instead, he pushed forward, into his pelvis, taking him deeper, and deeper still, down his throat, forcing it as far as he could, until his gag reflex made itself known.

Kaz jerked away, spitting him out, and began to cough and retch, now on the ground on all fours. But that didn't even matter – there was bitterness, directed at himself rather than Big Boss, over not being able to take him all the way, to swallow him whole.

“I – can't – “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._ “Why can't I?!” His hands curled into fists.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Kaz,” came Big Boss's voice from above, sounding content, sympathetic, understanding. He walked around Kaz, to the other side of the room, where the bed was. He pulled off his boots, his pants. Kaz watched him, still sitting on the floor and wiping over his jaw with the back of his hand. They weren't done yet, by the looks of it, and he would have felt gravely insulted if Big Boss called it quits right there.

While Kaz pushed himself to his feet, legs feeling only mildly weak under his own weight, Big Boss flopped down on the mattress and rummaged around in the drawer of the nightstand, finding immediately what he was looking for – this was Kaz's room, after all. He placed a small tube and a plastic wrapper next to the almost empty ashtray, and Kaz began to strip without having to be told to do so outright. It was obvious what would come next. Big Boss pulled his black, skintight shirt over his head; Kaz helped him, sliding onto his lap at the same time, in one fluid motion.

“Gonna stick it somewhere else then, hm?” Kaz observed, finding himself oddly intrigued and tossing the last remaining article of clothing behind himself. So maybe the deepthroating hadn't worked out as planned, but...

“Not if you got any strong objections,” Big Boss replied, hard but fair and recognizing that he might be too much for some people. Kaz pressed up against him, cupping his stupid rugged face, planting kisses on it. “You're a real bastard, you know,” he said, rubbing his cheek against his, and Big Boss placed his large calloused hands on his ass, squeezing it possessively. Kaz moaned lowly into his ear, his erection grinding against his boss's chiseled abs.

“And it's kind of crazy, but I think I like it.”

_I like having your undivided attention. I like stirring something in you. I like it when you care enough to get mad and beat me down._

_And I think I will like you inside me._

Big Boss lifted Kaz off his lap a few inches only to toss him onto the mattress, bouncing under their combined weight, and Kaz sprawled out beneath him.

“Boss.”

“Kaz.”

Big Boss descended on him, skin sliding smoothly against skin, every muscle in his body firm and taut. Kaz spread his legs, felt his boss's still engorged cock dig into his thigh, throbbing with need. He craned his head and sought out his lips and kissed him again, nice and slow, with aching longing. Big Boss reciprocated, unusually soft, and sucked carefully at the lower lip he had abused earlier. Kaz grunted, flinched, fell back, pursed his lips. A devious smile, on Big Boss's face, fingers threading through Kaz's disheveled hair, wiping some loose strands out of his eyes.

Kaz tried to touch back, hands wanting to explore Big Boss's body, but both his wrists were picked up and resolutely placed back down on the mattress. The older man reached over to the nightstand, and Kaz said, “Leave the condom.”

Big Boss paused and asked, “Why?”

“Just – I don't know. Just leave it.”

Maybe he was worried it would manipulate the experience in some way, but he didn't want it. Big Boss simply shrugged, “Fine.” Then his hand drifted over to the tube instead, and he sat up straight, unscrewing it. It was already half empty, and Kaz inadvertently thought back to his recent sexual excesses involving anal penetration. He hadn't exactly been on the receiving end during those.

He watched Big Boss discard the cap, and squirt some of the tubes contents onto his fingers, and the rest onto his own cock. He stroked himself a few times, while his other hand went for Kaz's ass, slick fingers pushing against and into his hole, stretching the tight ring of muscle, the foreign and cold sensation causing Kaz to squirm, instinctively trying to close his legs – but Big Boss stopped him.

“Shit – “

“Relax.”

“It's _cold_ , Snake!”

Big Boss sighed. “Would you prefer if I...” He looked about ready to bury his face between Kaz's thighs again, though perhaps somewhere even lower this time. Kaz shook his head and grouched, “Just hurry it up.” And that he did, shoving those two fingers deeper, spreading him and preparing him for the intrusion, though this wasn't even comparable to what was to come, Kaz was sure. It didn't hurt terribly, but it was uncomfortable, and his body just wanted to push him out. He willed himself to relax, to breathe evenly. It worked, and after a while, he loosened up – and the lube didn't feel so cold anymore, either, gradually warming up due to the friction.

Big Boss was attentive enough to take note of this, and withdrew. He lowered himself down again, grinding against Kaz and giving him a couple more moments to collect himself and catch his breath, because they both knew he wouldn't have any opportunity to do that once they got started for real. Kaz groaned quietly when he could feel Big Boss's teeth at his throat, placing small impatient bites. To get back at him for that, Kaz dragged his nails down Big Boss's back, but the only reaction to that was a deep, vibrating chuckle.

“Think you can take me, _Miller_ ,” Big Boss teased, his cock pressing against Kaz's scrotum, his weight pressing Kaz into the mattress. “I wouldn't want you to pass out.”

Kaz bit into his earlobe, chewing on it.

“You're so full of yourself,” he hissed into his ear, _and the worst is, you can afford it._ He forced him back by a shoulder, to have his smug face again, idly peeling off that eyepatch to reveal the grotesquely scarred skin underneath, his thumb brushing over it. By far the ugliest looking and most obvious scar he had on him, no surprise he was trying to hide it.

Kaz touched his lips to it.

“I think the only one who's gonna be full of me in a bit is you,” Big Boss quipped. Kaz dragged a encouraging knee down his side, licked over his lips and whispered, “Yeah.” _Have me._ He arched against him. He liked the thought more than he cared to admit.

Big Boss straightened himself again, took one of Kaz's legs, and threw it over his shoulder, keeping it there; lining the tip of his cock up with Kaz's hole at the same time. Kaz had only a brief moment to admire him in his undisputed sovereignty, endlessly passionate and perfect not despite, but because of all his flaws.

And then, the instant Big Boss pushed his hips forward, Kaz was subjected to the most excruciating pain he'd ever had the displeasure of experiencing in his entire life. He cried out, his body no longer his own, instinctively trying to get away from this man trying to force his way inside him. Big Boss held him down, and Kaz could hear him say something, something nice and comforting, a low murmur, but it was all a blur to him, in that moment that seemed to drag on forever.

It was pure agony. Burning, blissful agony, and he at the verge of unconsciousness.

“Breathe,” said Big Boss, voice firm and authoritative, cutting through the haze, like a beacon. Kaz breathed. He held onto his arms, strong and unyielding. His boss went further, inch after inch, until his cock was seated deep inside him, filling him entirely.

“Oh – oh god, Boss – _hurts_ – “ Kaz sputtered, between ragged wheezing and panting, still feeling like Big Boss was tearing him apart from the inside out. Sex wasn't supposed to hurt this much, right? Maybe he should have taken Big Boss's indirect warning to heart –

“Sorry,” Big Boss said, his fingers curling around Kaz's waning erection, stroking it back up. “Don't fight it. It'll get better. I'll wait.”

He did wait, giving Kaz enough time to adjust to the intrusion, to grow accustomed to the pain, which would never disappear completely.

Not as long as he was inside. Probably not even after he was gone again.

But it did eventually subside, until it was only a dull ache. He still felt incredibly full, stretched to his limits, but at least the worst was over. Now it could only get better.

_Too much. Too much for anyone. Not your fault. That's you._

“ – Come to me,” Kaz mumbled, breathless, both his hands reaching for Big Boss's face, caressing it, pulling him down and over him. His fingers ran over his shoulders, down his back, to his rear, where he gave him a little encouraging push. Big Boss understood, rocking into him, a first, tentative thrust. Kaz groaned. He could feel it in every part of his body – the pain, him... and something else, sparking back up.

“You're so... so deep,” Kaz said, absentmindedly, and withdrawing into himself, as Big Boss continued to fuck him slowly; in, out, back, forth. Fingers scythed through and held onto dark hair, massaged the base of a neck. His legs wrapped around Big Boss, ankles locking at his lower back. It took him some time to find his lips again, hitting his nose at first, but once he did, he moaned into his mouth.

“Boss – “

And eventually, somewhere amidst that sea of pain, there was something else, something that made Kaz shudder and arch every time Big Boss buried himself anew, to the hilt.

“How's it?”

“Good,” Kaz replied, truthfully. He knew Big Boss was holding back in an effort not to cause him even more unnecessary pain, and he appreciated that. But he didn't think it was necessary any more, now that he was more or less used to the man's size. Big Boss pressed a kiss to his temple, and pushed himself off the mattress, into more of a sitting position. He unceremoniously took Kaz by his hips, lifting him up to rest on Big Boss thighs. And then, Big Boss plunged into him again, pulling him onto his cock at the same time to impale him, with a loud, resounding slap of flesh.

“Ah – !” Kaz gasped, aimlessly clawing at the sheets, looking for something to hold onto and only finding a bar belonging to the headboard of the bed. Big Boss did it again, and again, hitting him at the perfect angle, making it so easy to tune the pain out. Kaz clenched around him, his toes curling.

“Oh, fuck...” _Smack._ His own hand flew up to his mouth, to stifle a very embarrassing sound, and he bit right into it. If that hurt, which it certainly did, he didn't even register it. “Mhnn – “ _Smack._ The frame of the bed thudded against the wall with each of Big Boss's powerful thrusts, a steady rhythm, like his heartbeat.

And then, one of his hands was right back at Kaz's cock, moving in tandem, to coax an orgasm out of him.

And at this rate, that wouldn't take long at all.

“How – “ Kaz placed a hand on top of Big Boss's, struggling to even keep his eyes open, and entirely too overwhelmed to do anything but let all that new pleasure wash over him, so satisfying. “How close – “ _Smack._ “Are you?”

“Don't worry about that.” He sounded sober, unlike Kaz.

“But – “ Big Boss literally fucked any and all rational thought out of him with another _smack_ , and Kaz simply let himself go. Big Boss made a minor adjustment to his pace and the way he held Kaz, who still managed to take note of the foreboding prickle, but then his mind went absolutely white – coming so fast and sudden with the next thrust that it forced the air out of his lungs, and his scream of release was soundless, little more than a desperate croak.

He might have really passed out from the force of his climax, if only for a few precious moments. When he came to again, he felt empty, and sticky; softening dick and stomach covered in his own semen. He blinked, watching how Big Boss was about to add to the mess, jerking himself off with two hands, letting out a feral growl when he came in several hot bursts, over Kaz's chest. It lasted for a while, and Kaz watched, weirdly fascinated, glancing at Big Boss's face every now and again, taken in by and trying to memorize the expression he made when he came – concentrated, brows drawn together, but wild, like a predator about to strike.

Once he was done, silence returned, overlaid with the sounds of hearts still pounding rapidly and frantic panting.

“...Boss,” Kaz eventually said. His afterglow began to fade, making room to the intermittent, painful throb in his lower body that would persist for days, if not weeks.

Big Boss heaved a sigh, wiped his hand clean on the sheets, then ran it through his tousled hair.

“What?”

“We fucked,” Kaz said, realizing in the same moment how asinine that comment was.

Big Boss rewarded him immediately with a sarcastic retort, “Oh really. I wouldn't have noticed without you pointing it out.”

“Shut up.” Kaz sat up groaning, his first instinct being to grab some tissues from the nightstand to clean himself. Cuddling wasn't on the agenda for either of them, and Big Boss's weight left the mattress. He was collecting his clothes, haphazardly strewn across the room.

Kaz pressed his lips together as he plucked some tissues from the box, not sure what to say. He wanted a shower.

“I really liked that,” Kaz admitted, reluctantly, eyes wandering across and down Big Boss's back, currently turned to him. “Maybe we should...”

“You're going to keep your hands off any and all female staff in the future,” Big Boss announced, ceremoniously, slipping one, then the other leg into his pants.

“Eh...?”

Big Boss went right on. “To compensate for that _grave loss_ on your part, the both of us are going to have a date once a month.”

Kaz opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, frowning.

“Just once a _month_? How about every other wee–“

Big Boss shot him a glare.

“...Once a month. Got it.”

Kaz sighed inwardly, and Big Boss continued to dress. Well, it could be worse, he supposed.

At least he still had his right hand.


End file.
